Christina Abraham
' Christina Louise Abraham' (born August 29th, 1988) is a South African professional wrestling manager, color commentator and road agent, currently working for Women's International Wrestling League as their color commentator. Early life Born in Durban, South Africa, Christina was not into practicing sports. However, she was often announcing and commentating in competitions she would create in her house. Christina would eventually be a color commentator in amateur football competitions in South Africa. Professional wrestling Announcer and color commentator Christina would first attend a professional wrestling event in 2010, in Johannesburg, with her cousin Christian Abraham. Christina wasn't liking it at first, but she stayed and eventually enjoyed the rest of the show. They would eventually attend many events in South Africa. In one of them, Christina met Maarkus Huber, who is friends with Christian, her cousin. Huber was aware of Christina's commentary skills, and he suggested to Christina to join the commentary booth of the independent promotion. Although Christina was very reluctant, since she wasn't an expert, she eventually accepted. Despite going through a hard period of studying wrestling, from moves to terms, this is how Christina described her first time in a wrestling commentary booth: "It was awful! I was fumbling the words and stuttering. Huber said I wasn't that bad, just nervous. He was lying, because I was horrific. After the show, I cried in the bathroom because I thought how stupid I looked like, and I don't cry that often." Christina found out that the owner of the promotion, although unimpressed with the mistakes, gave another chance to her. This time, Christina improved considerably in her role. The promotion would post videos on the internet, of the matches with Christina's commentary. As the time passed by, a lot of people were impressed with her commentary, which was always improving. After her time in Japan, Christina returned to South Africa in 2013. Christina would often mix between the announcing and commentary roles. Manager Christina left South Africa in 2011. Then, she went to Japan and joined Nippon Joshiresu Association. In two years with the company, Christina worked as a manager to Alicja Hrastka. Christina was always showing up with a baton, which she always used to hit Alicja's opponents on the ankle, which was always a cue to Alicja use the Argentine leglock, her finisher. Christina left NJA on March of 2013. Women's International Wrestling League (2014-present) Christina was hired by Bruno de Barros on May of 2015 to be the color commentator of the WIWL programming. Christina, who is also one of the road agents and bookers for WIWL, has been very praised for her commentary. Although not involved in storylines that often, it was Christina who interviewed Patricia Göransson at WIWL Girl Power on July 28th, 2014, wanting answers due to Göransson's heel turn. After not answering a single question, Göransson shoved Christina and left. Personal life Christina is the cousin of rugby player Christian Abraham. Christina is in a relationship since 2012 with EEWA wrestler Bruno Arnason. Category:Color commentators